Just Beginning
by MissyFly99
Summary: Tsuni Cast has escaped the grasp Oblivion seems to have on her soul, but will she survive or sent to Sovngarde like many others before her. I'm really enjoying writing this, and although I don't have the best grammar. I really appreciate all those who read the first chapter. I'll try to post every other monday from now on. So I don't write hastily like I have been. XD


I Followed Ralof in to the tower as I cross the threshold all I see is wounded people gasping for air. They beg and plead for their lives, but I fear the gods will not hear them. The gods don't seem to hear the prayers of the horse thief before the dragon. I don't see any evidence showing they are watching. During these few seconds feel as though I'm deaf, because everything is fuzzy and blurred. I feared this was true, but when I look to Ralof and Ulfric to see panic on their faces and fear in their faces I know I'm just fine.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof just stood looking for Ulfric to tell him this isn't true.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric's voice has a grave yet sarcastic tone. There is silence, and all that is heard is the scream of that…dragon. I thought they had gone extinct years ago though. "We need to move. Now!" oddly enough Ulfric seemed calm. I guess that is how someone comes to lead a rebellion though.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof runs up the stairs of the tower without thinking I just follow blindly.

Just as we near the top a part of the stone gives way, and the dragon shoves it's head in then screams sending a bit of Oblivion here. I fell off of the stairs to the lower level, but I was lucky enough to escape beneath some rubble. That shielded me from the blast of flame. I get up and try to ignore the pain, but I shouldn't really complain. Still, I think it would be easier if my hands were not bound. I see Ralof calling to me so I rush to the hole where the dragon rested its dark head. When I make it next to him Ralof tells me to jump through the hole to the adjoining inn. I have no doubt I can make it but I want to help others trapped in here. I can't just leave without doing anything.

"Go! We'll follow when we can." Ralof assured me, but when I hesitated he pushed me down to the inn. I didn't land right because of the way I was forced out, but at least I'm not hurt.

I sprint forward then fall to the ground level, and I see the man who called my name off of the list. He calls me over, no matter what I want I have to follow the Imperial. Standing in the open the dragon approached us from straight ahead, I pull the Imperial behind a dissembled building still flaming from its last blast. I felt this was a mistake, but I couldn't just let the Imperial die. After a moment the dragon left, and the heat had faded the further it got.

"Follow me prisoner." He ordered.

I don't like being bossed around period. I just saved him that Imperial should be thanking me. He needs to grateful instead of being a total control freak. I should have just pushed him into the flame.

The soldier and I came up to a small nook between one of the crumbling walls and a flaming home, and just as I take a long needed breath. The dragon grasps the wall causing dust to fill my lungs, but I'm lucky the thing didn't latch on to me. In an instant I felt as though I was in an oven. The dragon had screamed again with flames, once again, coming from its mouth. The soldier and I silently plead with the dragon to fly off, and after a moment it did. Instantly we took off to the huge tower toward the back of town. Those foolish enough to fight it distracted the dragon but I was thankful for those though. As I we approached the tower, Ralof was standing at one door, and the Imperial ran further away telling me to go with him.

Ralof and the soldier argued back and forth as one would expect bitter enemies to do. Both expected me to go with them, but there's only one of me. Also, I don't appreciate how the Imperials tried to cut my head off. While Ralof tried to bring some sort of normalcy to the situation. In an instant I followed Ralof and left the burning ashes of what was once known as Helgen.

As Ralof and I entered the building a sense of safety came over me, and I sighed. I looked around and saw someone lying dead; instantly Ralof ran over to the man asking Talos to look after him. I felt a pain through my chest, but I quickly shook it off. Now's not the time to worry about anything.

"You might as well take is armor," Ralof looked at me, "since he won't be needing it anymore."

"Ummm…" I finally speak for myself, "Ralof, I can't do anything with these binds on."

"Let's take care of that then." He cut them with a dagger. "Swing that axe a couple times while I look for a way out."

I quickly change into the armor (I became good at the quick change the few times I spent in the Imperial dungeon). The armor wasn't of the best make, but it served well enough though. I was hoping this guy would have a sword on him, but I can work with what I've got. By the time I was ready Ralof discovered we were locked in. He looks at me and then speaks silently.

"Both of the gates are locked with no way to open from this side."

In the distance I could hear that bossy Imperial officer yelling at her subordinates to open the gate. "Ralof, get down. If we time this right we can take two out by surprise."

The gate opens with a mighty groan, and thinking they are safe three Imperials walk in casually. They obviously didn't sense any presence of us. Then Ralof attacks prematurely causing a kerfuffle. I told him we needed to wait, but why listen to me because I'm a girl. I thought it was better in Skyrim, but I guess you can't believe everything you hear.

The Imperial that led me around the city instantly attacked me along with the officer. Ralof had the third. I couldn't pay attention to what he was doing, because I had to deal with my problems first. The two seemed to work simultaneously and I could use this to my advantage. The Imperials always train expecting predictability, but they watch for the unexpected as well, not that they can deal with it.

I wait for the two to swing at me at the same time. Then I side step to take the officer's hand and make him to stab his captain right between her eyes. This didn't kill her instantly and that caused distress for the officer. While he was distracted I plunged my war axe into his back, and when he fell to the ground…I slid his sword from, the now dead, captain to finish him off. I took the captain's steel sword as well, because I trained my self in dual-blade combat.

I look to Ralof, who just killed his attacker, who is staring at me stunned.

"What?" I'm mocking him a bit, because it's funny when people think I'm an innocent little flower.

"I just didn't expect…a soldier?"

"No, but later I can tell you the captain has the key. Let's get moving." We both agree the further away from Helgen we can get the better.


End file.
